1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a context-awareness engine, and more particularly, to a context-awareness engine for processing sensed data and perceiving context under the wireless sensor network (WSN) environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A WSN or a ubiquitous sensor network (USN) refers to one of main technologies of the ubiquitous system in which various sensors sense data and transmit the sensed data to a corresponding computer through a network and the sensor middleware of the computer intelligently analyzes the sensed data. That is, the WSN or USN technology adds a network concept to the sensor which senses circumferential physical phenomena and manages and controls information sensed by the sensor in real time in association with the network.
However, a conventional WSN or USN technology has focused on the operation of receiving and controlling the sensed data, rather than the operation of analyzing the sensed data and perceiving the context. Therefore, there is a demand for a method of perceiving context using sensed data more accurately.